


SPOTLIGHT

by Kal213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancer!Stiles, F/M, M/M, MMA!Derek, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: Under the Spotlight the world changes. Suddenly you worry about your career, your family, your friends. Stiles didn't know this but Derek did and both their families said the Spotlight wasn't worth it. But, what if the spotlight didn't matter and despite the looks and fame they did what they wanted. They'd both have to agree and that in it's self was a tribulation. Will Stiles and Derek be able to do what they want or will they break under the spotlight?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not edited and look for sooner updates on my tumblr page

Derek didn’t understand why he agreed to come to the art show, _**FOR CORA**_. Art was lame, unless of course it was fighting, his art was not lame. He’d seen too many paintings that watched him walk, and even too many videos with some sort of message behind them. 

It wasn’t until he saw the crowd did he meet Stiles. He walked over and pushed his way through seeing Cora with a smirk on her face. There was probably the smallest person he’d ever seen wrapped in silk covered in paint. Different parts of the silk were different colors and as he wrapped himself into different moves different colors were seen. None of the videos compared. each of his moves flowed beautifully as he performed more and more dangerous moves until he ended at the bottom of the silks and people clapped. 

Cora smirked walking over to Derek as the small dancer grabbed some water smiling to another guy who looked twice as big as him. “His name is Stiles.” Cora said and Derek looked confused to his sibling. “And you might want to close your mouth before you go talk to him.” 

“My mouth is not open.” Derek hissed and Cora laughed pulling he brother over to the dancer. 

“Stiles meet my brother, Derek.” Cora said and the dancer grinned. 

“The one who thinks art is stupid, yeah you talked about him. Hey big guy, next time you see someone perform, remember the moves I did.” Stiles grinned and Scott snorted. “We done for the day Cora or are you painting me again? Scott wants to get out of here for the fight tomorrow.” 

“Yeah! It’s gonna be great, no offense to his competitor but Jackson’s gonna kick his ass.” Scott grinned bumping Stiles shoulder and then looking panicked about the paint on his jacket but seeing none. 

“Whittemore is cocky, he’ll lose.” Derek snorted and Stiles glared at Derek in disbelief. 

“No way man, you wouldn’t know Jackson’s been scouting his competition for the past two months!” 

“You’ll see.” 

Cora had to break up the pending fight before Derek completely lost his cool. Stiles did one more performance and got to see the full routine and it was breathtaking. The dancer didn’t just perform in the air, he started doing a ballet routine and you could see just how flexible he really was. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was the big fight, and sure enough before the fight there was Jackson with the dancer and their friend Scott all talking. “Don’t lose your concentration.” his manager said clicking his tongue and Derek looked forward again away from the group. 

“Hale!” Jackson said walking over and Derek turned seeing the smirk on his face. “Me and my friends were talking, turns out your sibling said you enjoyed Stiles performance, really enjoyed it.” Jackson said and Stiles looked confused the poor oblivious boy.

“It’s art, why wouldn’t I.” Derek said as camera’s got in their faces. 

“I don’t let people date Stiles.” Jackson breathed lowly to Derek. “Stay away from him.”

“I’ll win.” Derek said and Jackson snarled. “If I win you can’t say anything, if I lose you get your wish.” 

“You won’t win.” Jackson laughed as they parted ways Stiles still with a confused look on his face. 

“I’m confused.” Stiles voiced allowed and Cora laughed watching her brother go into the locker rooms. 

“Of course you are.” She giggled and they took their seats. 

Derek had never wanted anything more in his life. This is what he wanted, he wanted to date that small dancer. Derek wanted to watch him perform, wanted to see just how _flexible_ he could be. He wanted Stiles. And he’d rather die than let Jackson be the reason he couldn’t have him.

Derek’s wrists were wrapped his gloves on and the hood on his robe up as he thought just of what was on the line. He didn’t hear the screaming of fans he didn’t see the bodyguards. Derek saw a target and a blockade. 

“Your bother looks serious.” Stiles said watching Derek go to his side of the ring. 

“He’s on a mission from god.” Cora teased the dancer and he smacked her lightly. “He’s going to break the record.” 

“The knockout record? No way!” Scott said from where he was cheering. 

“I’ve only seen that look on his face one other time, and last time, he created the record.” Cora said as both fighters went into the ring. “Hey Stiles help me hold this.” Cora said holding up a sign.

“Sure!” Stiles said holding up the sign which proudly said: Date me Derek Hale! 

Derek glanced over to Cora and saw the sign Stiles was holding and his glare intensified and the bodyguard’s shifted nervously. Finally the matched began and instead of taking it slow like Derek had wanted to and knew he should Derek landed a punch to Jackson’s jaw and the boy went down 1.5 seconds into the match. Derek climbed the gate not even bothering to go around to the open side where medical was checking on Jackson. He jumped down and grabbed the dancers plaid shirt and pulled him to his feet kissing him hard. 

“Tomorrow, at 5 do you want to get dinner?” Derek said breathlessly as Stiles stood their astonished. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said breaking out into a grin. “MY BOYFRIEND IS BETTER THAN YOURS LYDIA!” Stiles yelled suddenly pointing to a red head who flipped him off. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes better formatting and edited. This is where our story really starts.

Derek had picked up Stiles. The ride over was pretty silent, neither was sure what to say. As they walked up to the exquisite restaurant, Stiles got to appreciate how sharply dressed Derek looked as he walked up to the doors. Derek’s black slacks and suit jacket framed his strong muscular build perfectly. The white collared shirt with a button undone let Stiles wonder what he was hiding underneath that white shirt.

 

“Stiles,” Derek smiled the breath slightly caught in his throat. Stiles head snapped up hearing his name reminding him to continue walking and not marvel over his date. With the door held open for Stiles, they walked into the restaurant.

 

“Thanks,” Stiles said, walking in very aware suddenly how expensive the restaurant was. Sure, Derek looked a bit casual, but he fit in with the suit and ties immediately. Stiles, on the other hand didn’t fit in. His navy slacks and jacket with a collared shirt didn’t look the same way it did on Derek. Stiles didn’t look professional, he was incongruous. Not professional, or elegant. He felt out of place, he didn't belong.

  
  


Fortunately, Stiles wasn’t in his head for too long. Derek made his way through the mess of people, making his way to the host and gave his last name. The restaurant was busy and yet, they were seated quickly. The waiter apologizing for having them wait the three minutes it took for them to clear the table. Stiles looked around at the others who’d been there longer and were still waiting by the host’s desk. Derek mentioned they had a reservation, but the they were seated quickly while the rest of the people were still waiting. At a place like this everyone had a reservation not just them.

 

“Tell me about yourself Stiles, I feel like you probably know all about me given your father and connection to Cora,” Derek started, looking at the menu and smiled to Stiles. He was being quite the gentlemen.

 

“Actually, Cora and I don’t usually talk about family. Usually, we talk about what’s happening in the art community.”  Stiles took a steadying breath. He never cared much for talking about himself, let alone talk about his past. “If you really want to know,” Stiles sighed pausing. “I guess I could tell you. My parents were in a car accident six years ago. When they died, Jackson and Lydia who’d gotten married early because of reasons I still don’t know adopted me. I wasn’t that young but my parents were good friends of Lydia and Jackson so they kind of already thought me of their kid even if I was only five years younger than them.” Stiles paused biting his lip slightly. This wasn’t a topic for a first date. He shrugged taking a drink of his water. “Doesn’t matter,” Stiles quickly brushed off the feeling of sadness. This was a date it was supposed to be happy. “It’s in the past. Doesn’t matter now because Jackson and Lydia are probably the best parent’s someone my age could have hoped for. Young enough to realize that I should be disappointing my parents but old enough to know that I need to do well in school.”

 

Derek nodded chuckling slightly. “What about dancing? What got you into that?” Derek asked, his eyes curious as a waiter came over. The conversation paused to order food and wine, but Stiles had a slight happy look on his face while they ordered because of Derek’s mention of dancing. When the waiter left Stiles grin widened and began to explain why he was a dancer.

 

“My mom used to loved music and dancing the whole expression of letting yourself let go. I took gymnastics as a kid and really liked it so I started to include my gymnastics into dancing. When aerial dance was mentioned to me I loved it and started doing that. I ended up at an art gallery for it and met your sister. She kind of changed the way I dance because of the paint. Figuring out how much paint was necessary verses how much made it difficult for me to dance was a struggle.” Stiles laughed drinking some of his wine.

 

Derek laughed softly and nodded, “Cora mentioned her new project and how she was positive you were eventually going to say no because she was constantly giving you bruises.” Stiles nodded as his attention moved from Derek’s words to the restaurant. The warm hue of the lights seemed to make Derek’s features softer. Even his eyes that usually seemed a harsh blue transcended into a soft gold that was,  _ captivating _ . The slight breeze wasn’t cold even though they were sitting in front of a floor to ceiling window was open. Stiles looked outside, the view of the country club was amazing, the grass for golf ending with the forest surrounding them giving them a sense of privacy in a full room. 

 

“My family has Hale Inc. Since my mom had three kids, me, Cora and Laura I was expected to go into the family business. The whole men in business thing. I expected it too for the longest time. But I loved sports and my family encouraged it. I think I somewhere started to realize that I didn’t want to be in Hale Inc.” Derek’s face visibly softened at not being in Hale Inc, as if the weight still affected him even if he wasn’t doing what his family expected. “The first sport I did in high school was baseball and I really liked it. But I had to do a cross training, I took up boxing and then wrestling. Which lead to the wrestling coach noticing and participating in school. It was a lot of fun, a lot of work, but very worth it. My family tried to push me and Cora towards the family business, and we kind of went rouge. Then when our family realized we were good at what we wanted to do, so they let us. Although my family is very worried I won’t make it very long as a MMA fighter. Someday, someone younger and stronger will come around and beat me. I plan to quit and do baseball when that happens.” Derek grinned and laughed and Stiles whistled lowly laughing.

 

“So you plan to be Jackie Robinson?” Stiles grinned teasing Derek who laughed a little.

 

“Maybe not that many sports, I doubt I’m that good but yeah, baseball and MMA would be great. Do you always plan to be a dancer?” Derek asked curious as the waiter placed down their food.

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how to answer that. He knew most dancers had an expiration date, but he loved it so much it was hard to picture himself not dancing. “I love dancing honestly, it’s hard to not picture myself dancing. I’ll probably teach other people to dance when I get older. Maybe start my own dance studio?”

 

Derek had a look of amazement on his face when Stiles mentioned starting his own studio. “That’s amazing. Maybe I could copy you and coach when I’m older too.” Derek smiled as he ate.

 

“Hey! It was my idea!” Stiles protested and Derek laughed.

 

The night was filled with laughs and fun conversation. There wasn’t a dull moment and Derek even drove Stiles home, where they sang songs in the car as if they were old friends instead of on a date. When they finally got to Stiles home Derek walked him to the door and smiled.

 

“Do you wanna go on another date?” Derek asked nervously.

 

“What?” Stiles asked, confused on Derek’s nervous and jumbled words. “Are you asking me out again?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I accept,” Stiles smiled. Derek lifted his hand and put it on Stiles cheek moving his thumb softly over the skin.

 

“Jackson is watching through the window of your house,” Derek whispered to Stiles, looking into Derek’s eyes. They were a mixture of colors it started with blue on the outside but near his pupil it was brown creating a perfect honey mixture in the middle of his iris. His eyes were green, a gorgeous mixture of colors but looking at them they could only be described completely as green. Stiles could get lost in Derek’s eyes trying to describe  every color inside of them, as if they were above words. 

 

“Then he’ll see this,” Stiles whispered, standing on his tiptoes and kissed Derek chastely. “Good night Derek.

 

“Goodnight Stiles,” Derek smiled, watching Stiles go into the house. 


End file.
